


Home

by SarahHBE



Series: Stony Bingo 2017 [13]
Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: But they are bad people, Established Relationship, Homosexuality, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Panic Attacks, Steve kills people, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahHBE/pseuds/SarahHBE
Summary: Steve has responsibilities as Captain America.  That doesn't mean he's going to let them get in the way of his relationship with Tony.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> For a bingo prompt of Steve sitting on the side of a bed with his head in his hands. Partially inspired by Permanent Monday by Jordin Sparks which has the lines "You know I miss you like crazy/So baby can you steal a plane/A boat, the fastest train" which reminded me of Plane, Trains and Automobiles, however this is so not a comedy.
> 
> Warning: This was written in one sitting over the course of 3 hours and has had little review. So it's rough.

** Planes **

 

The crunch of breaking bones barely registered as Steve slammed the shield into the other man’s face.  The man, dressed in Hydra green, fell gurgling to the ground clutching at his throat as he drowned in his own blood.

 

Steve’s phone buzzed.

 

The next second horns blared from one of his pouches and the opening notes began to Glitter & Gloss.  Right as Skott finished the first line Steve pressed the button to answer the call.

 

“Rogers.” His voice was gruff, he hadn’t been talking a lot in recent days and he felt it.

 

“Darling, the gala starts in 6 hours, were you still planning on accompanying me?”

 

Steve sent the shield flying down the corridor, the first man’s chest visibly caved, but the following man simply hit the deck, his head bouncing off the concrete with a satisfying crack.

 

“I said I’d be there, I will.”  He’d already decided to hell with subterfuge and gone in full kill mode.  Hydra wasn’t going to make him break another promise.

 

“Hmm, but that was before your little tête-à-tête took longer than anticipated.  Not that I don’t want to grope you inappropriately in front of Mrs. Badway again.  God, the veins in her forehead go crazy when she’s disgusted.  But really, with a name like that shouldn’t she be all for the inappropriate?  What a waste.  Anywho, don’t rush back on my account.  Take your time and de- _CAP_ -itate as many hydra villains as you like.”  Tony laughed at his pun but Steve saw through the sound.

 

He carefully calculated the distance to New York.  There were maybe only a dozen Hydra personnel left.  He could clear them out and then let the nerds come in to get whatever they needed.  But his SHEILD ride wouldn’t be here for a while yet.  He recalled the Hydra jet on the roof.

 

“Be there in four hours.  Gotta borrow a Hydra jet so don’t shoot me out of the sky.”

 

** Trains **

 

With a grunt, Steve threw the last of the Doombots out the hole in the wall.  The bot quickly disappeared from view as the train continued barreling down the tracks.  Snow was lightly covering the floor from the ragged opening and beyond Steve could see the Adirondacks.  Tony had a place up here.  A place he was supposed to meet the man at in less than two hours.  Fuck Nick Fury and his Priority One missions.

 

“Doctor Calzolari, have you been hurt?”  Steve focused on the stout, round man with the blading head.  His eyes were large and round in fright but Steve didn’t see any injuries.

 

“Ah, yes? I mean, no, I’m fine.”

 

“Great, here’s a radio.  If you need me, call me on it.  I’m going to the engine.” He tossed the squatting man a small handheld from one of his pouches.

 

Steve didn’t wait for the man to respond simply made his way to the head of the train.  The train wasn’t for passengers so he had to climb on top of the car and jump from car to car, which though dangerous wasn’t about to deter Steve.  When he made it into the engine the engineer just peered at him in mild interest.  Apparently, he’d seen stranger things.

 

“What’s the next stop?”  Steve asked without preamble.  The red, white, and blue suit tended to speak plenty.

 

“Whitehall.”

 

Steve considered his options.  “Blow past it.”

 

“Excuse me?”  The man boggled.  Steve’s lips tipped up.  Evidently, this was now a strange event for him.

 

“You heard me.  Blow past it.  Stop in Ticonderoga.”

 

The engineer took his cap off and rubbed his hand back and forth across his greying head.  He looked ready to say something but then eyed Steve as if assessing if he would win the argument.

 

He wouldn’t.

 

“Yeah, okay.  Next stop Ticonderoga.”

 

** Automobiles **

****

Steve sat up abruptly, the sweat on his skin freezing and making him shiver.  He turned and planted his feet on the ground, the sheets pooling around his waist as he cradled his head in his hands.  Quietly Steve counted.  Breath in for three seconds, breath out for three more.  He continued the exercise until he felt the last of the dream slough off like melting snow.

 

He brought his hands down and took a quick look around the hotel.  West Virginia chic and coated in the kind of darkness that can only be gotten by being in the middle of fucking nowhere.  The clock read 3:38 am.  He picked up his phone and pressed send.

 

“Miss me, handsome?”  Tony asked in a rough voice.  He’d picked up the phone on the first ring so it wasn’t from sleep.

 

“You getting sick again?”  Steve said instead of answering the stupid question.

 

“Nerves.  Well, that and alcohol.  Doctor Arcus wants to see me in the morning.  Ten AM sharp.”  Tony huffed.  Steve wondered what Tony’s oncologist had to say and did a quick mental calculation.

 

“I’ll meet you.”

 

Tony’s laugh was almost musical.  It reminded Steve of the way Barbara Golledge would sing O Sanctissima when he went to mass as a child.

 

“I would love for you too, but – “

 

“I’ll meet you at that coffee shop across the street from Arcus’ office.  At nine thirty.”

 

On the other end of the phone Tony sighed in relief.

 

“I wasn’t aware you had transportation for whatever you are doing.”

 

Steve thought of the bland looking SHEILD agent in the next room over.  Then he thought of the rather conspicuous car the man had been driving when he’d picked him up at the rendezvous point.  They weren’t due back until around 5pm so he’d said they’d stop for the night.  Told Steve to relax and enjoy the car ride.  Steve snorted.  If the agent really wanted to enjoy the view then he could enjoy it at this poor excuse for a hotel, Steve had someplace to be and he’d be using the car for the trip.

**Author's Note:**

> So after finishing this I realized I hadn't adhered to the song because Steve doesn't steal a boat in this. My bad. It's an oversight I plan on fixing but not in the near future. This could get a bit ridiculous if I started adding all types of transportation, lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! There needs to be so much more Ults Stony in the world.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated. Comments can lead to inspiration and friendship!!


End file.
